The 73rd Hunger Games
by Team Shadow
Summary: Follow Jessa Syan as she and her older brother try and survive the 73rd Hunger Games! Rated T for swearing.
1. Introduction

The 73rd Hunger Games.

That name may not mean much to you reading this. But it means a lot to me. More than you can imagine.

I _experienced_ them.

Yeah, I did. With my own eyes. I survived the 73rd Hunger Games.

Oh, you want to know how?

Well, that's what I'm going to tell you. How I survived what haunts my nightmares. You'll get a first person story that you won't expect.

I wouldn't be surprised if you stopped reading.

But if you are brave enough to keep reading, feel proud. Only a few souls can handle it. Even I have problems with it. I wish it would all just die, along with my…

We'll get to him later.

So let's begin.

* * *

**This is mah new story! :D It's not a SYOT, it's just a Hunger Games story, about a tribute in the Hunger Games and stuff.**

**Please review! :D (The other chapters will be longer. Much longer.)**


	2. The Reaping Day

"Jessa, Keaton! Get your asses down here before I beat the shit out of you!" The pleasant sounds of my fathers screaming wakes me.

Just another normal day in the Syan household.

I roll out of bed and head to the bathroom. I shower quickly and brush my long light brown hair and my teeth.

I rush downstairs to see Keaton is already there.

"Eat your breakfast and go to the shops." Father says without any other words.

Such a pleasant man.

I quickly eat some bread, then rush upstairs to change. I change into a dirty t-shirt and some jeans. I'll put on my reaping outfit later.

"Jessa, are you ready?" Keaton shouts from downstairs.

"Coming!" I exclaim back. I put my hair up in a ponytail and run downstairs. We leave our house and head down the street.

Keaton and I work hard in the district, so our father can be a lazy bum all day. I think it's a _great _exchange. We work our asses off and in return he doesn't kill us.

We turn left into the factory.

"Hey guys." Maggie says as we enter. Maggie is my best friend, and she has a major crush on Keaton.

"Sup." I say, hugging her. Maggie and I head to our station and Keaton heads towards his. Keaton actually works on building parts for trains, cars, etc. Maggie and I unload the trucks that have the supplies for people like Keaton. _Best_ jobs in the world.

After three hours of this, our boss lets us out early. Wouldn't want to miss the reapings.

I don't even bother to shower when I get home. I just throw on a dark navy blue dress that used to belong to my mother.

At the last moment I put on a silver locket that has a picture of my brother and me, together. I've had it since I was born.

I take my hair out of the ponytail and brush all the knots out of it.

"Jessa, are you ready?" Keaton asks me from the other side of my wooden door.

"Yup." I say, opening the door. Keaton and I walk outside out house and head to the reapings. We sign in, and before we separate he hugs me.

"Good luck Jessa." He says.

"Thanks bro. Love you." I say, smiling. He smiles back.

We separate and head to our section. Mayor Morse mounts the stage and begins his speech. The disasters, uprisings, Hunger Games. Great story. So happy.

Mayor Morse introduces the escort. Georgia Woods.

"Hello, hello friends! Amigas! How are y'all doing today?" She asks in an upbeat tone. I hate her so much.

"Today we are going to pick one girl and one boy to compete in the Hunger Games! But we are going to be original, and pick the boy tribute first! Yay!" Georgia exclaims loudly into the mic. Ugh. Irritating…

She walks over to the reaping bowl for the boys. I close my eyes and pray it won't be Keaton. He's my brother, that would suck if he went into the Games.

She spends some time choosing "the best slip of paper". When she finally picks a slip, my heart pounds.

She walks to the mic and reads the name loud and clear.

"Keaton Syan! Please come to the stage!" My heart drops through my stomach. Keaton was reaped…..no…..

He makes his way to the stage, his skin pale. I can tell through his emotionless face that he's scared shitless. I know my brother too be able to read him like a book. He's not being brave right now.

He mounts the stage and takes a deep breath.

"Hello Keaton!" Georgia exclaims. She smiles as she walks over to the girls reaping bowl and chooses a slip.

_Please don't be me, please don't be me!_ I think to myself as she walks back to the microphone.

"Jessa Syan!" Of freaking course.

I walk to the stage, heart pounding. Keaton's emotionless face shows sadness as I go to the stage. I look down as I mount the stage to hide my tears.

"Shake hands you too!" Georgia smiles. How? How does she do this every year? Watching two kids fight, and more likely die?

i shake hands with Keaton, barley looking him in the eyes. We turn to face the audience and one thought won't leave my head.

_We are both going to die._

* * *

**Chapter 1, COMPLETE! :D And it's 4am...I'm tired...SLEEPY TIME! XD**

**Please review and tell me how I did! What do you think of Jessa and Keaton? What do you thinks gonna happen next? Please review and let me know!**


	3. The Girl From 10

We are taken in the Justice Building immediately. Thrown into different rooms, it's time for our goodbyes. The only person I really expect to visit me is Maggie. I'm sure our father is thrilled we were reaped. Two less mouths to feed.

I sit on the red couch and wait. Patience isn't my best strength, so minutes feel like hours until Maggie enters. I run into her arms, but hold the tears.

"Jessa, I am so so sorry. I wanted to volunteer, but…" Maggie begins sobbing. Does she seriously blame herself?

"Maggie, it _is not_ your fault I was reaped, and I wouldn't have let you volunteer anyway, ok? Do _not_ blame yourself or ever feel bad for me. Things happen, but it will get better, ok? I promise." I smile to convince her more.

"Ok." She sniffles. "But, can you try to come home? Even if Keaton can't..I'm sure he'd rather have you come home." I look at my feet. I've been trying to keep that thought out of my head. Sure, maybe either Keaton or I could go home. But, one of us will have to die. I know he'd sacrifice himself for me, he's just that kind of brother.

"I'll try." I say. looking up at her. "But stay strong Maggie, no matter what happens in the Games. Stop watching if you don't want to. I can assure I'll still be alive." That makes her smile a little. The Peacekeeper opening the door makes me jump.

"Your time is up." He says. I hug Maggie one last time before he drags her away from me.

Forever.

I'm not surprised that my father doesn't visit. But deep down, I wish he did. I wish he would tell me I am his little girl, his favorite daughter, he's proud of me and believes in me.

Guess not.

The Peacekeeper comes back and leads me to a car, that takes Keaton and I to the train station. We stand there, for the cameras, then are taken into the most elegant place I've ever been.

But that list isn't that hard to make.

The train car is huge, fancy, amazing. No adjective could describe it's magnificence. It's just….wow…

"Alright you too, explore as long as you want! But dinner will be held here in three hours, then we will proceed to watch the reapings!" Georgia exclaims, before skipping off into another train compartment.

"I'm going to my room." I say, pushing past Keaton. I'm not mad at him, I just need some alone time. Thinking time.

I lay down on the bed and wonder what the other tributes are going to be like. Surly there will be the tough, well trained, Career tributes. Then there will be the weak tributes who are sure to die in the bloodbath. Then there are tributes like Keaton and me. Tough on the outside, might make it a few days, if that.

Hours feel like minutes when Georgia knocks on my door, telling me to come to dinner.

I get up slowly and exit my room, making my way to dinner. I see Keaton's already seated, so I sit next to him. We don't speak, only eat the food that's delivered.

Bread rolls, mashed potatoes, spaghetti, apple juice. I have never had food this good in my life. So don't insult me when I say I _literally_ inhaled it all.

"Slow down Jessa!" Georgia shrieks. I roll my eyes and don't listen to her.

"So, uh, where's Bella and Tyler?" Keaton asks. They are our mentors. Bella's 14, like me, and Tyler's 35.

"Not sure. They should be here soon! " Georgia squeaks. I wish I could just stab her sometimes….

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late." Tyler says, walking in with Bella. I look at Bella, amazed at her change since she was reaped two years ago. She was so poor, weak, underfed. I remember her walking around the districts, looking for anything to eat. She looks healthy now, but not necessarily happier.

"So, we need to know what you guys are good at. Any skills you are particularly good at?" Bella asks. I look at Keaton.

"Well, I'm strong. Guess that would be good for hand to hand." Keaton says.

"Same." I respond quietly. I really am not in the mood to be a Chatty Cathy.

"Well, I know you haven't been training like the Careers. But during training, figure out your strengths, even work on your weaknesses. You can't rely on whatever your best at during the Games, because the Games has so many twists, your best weapon might not even be there." Bella says in one breathe. Keaton and I nod in understand meant.

We eat the rest of our meal in silence and head to watch the recaps of the reapings.

Districts 1 and 2 are expected, volunteers. The girl from Two looks a little young, but still fierce.

The girl from Three volunteered, the boy looks like a complete bloodbath.

Both from Four volunteered.

The two from Five look weak.

Then there's Keaton and I.

The rest of the reapings go by fast, the only thing I notice is a lot of younger girls and older boys were reaped.

The girl from Ten sticks out. She is my age, and looks emotionless. I don't know…there's just something about her that I can't quiet put a finger on.

The two from Twelve are dead in the bloodbath. I can tell now.

The recap ends, along with my stamina.

"I'm going to sleep." I say, standing up and rushing out of the room. I quickly change into a silk purple nightgown and fall asleep, dreaming about Maggie, Keaton, the girl from Ten…

* * *

**RAWR CHAPTER POST RAWR**

**So here's the next chapter! I plan to update my 125th Hunger Games tonight or tomorrow, and 30th tomorrow or the next day. I'll try! No guarantees! **

**Please review!**


	4. Brother Knows Best

I wake up in complete darkness. I pull the blinds back, and the sun blinds me. I close the curtains and head to my bathroom, which is basically the size of my bedroom. I brush my hair, brush my teeth, and get dressed. I put on a navy blue shirt and some jeans. I leave my room and head to the dining area. I see Keaton and Bella are there, already eating.

"Hey Jessa." Keaton says.

"Hey." I say, getting a plate and filling it up with waffles and eggs. An avox gives me a glass of orange liquid and I thank her, before sitting down.

"When are we going to get to the Capitol?" I ask, sipping my orange liquid. It's pretty good.

"Six hours, according to Georgia."

"Joy." I roll my eyes, thinking about seeing all those disgusting Capitol people, waiting for our deaths.

Tyler walks in and sits down next to me.

"Bella, have you told them about-"

"No." Bella interrupts Tyler, shaking her head. Keaton and I look at each other.

"What?" I ask, looking from Tyler to Bella.

"Nothing." Bella says, eating. Tyler avoids eye contact. What the hell are they keeping from us?

I get up and leave, and I think Keaton follows. I really have nothing to say to them if they are keeping stuff from us. _We're_ the ones that are going to be dead in a week. What have they got to loose?

I go past the rooms and turn right, into a dead end. I sink down and sit with my head on my legs, my arms wrapped around my legs. No way in hell will I cry now, I just want to be alone.

"Jessa, where are you?" Keaton shouts from the hall. I open my mouth to respond, but realize it's pointless. I hear his footsteps getting louder, but he turns around and heads into his room. He knows me. I'll talk when I'm ready.

Four or so hours pass when I decide to get up. I un-stiffen my legs and head to Keaton's room. I knock on the door and he opens.

"Hey. Where were you?" He asks, as I walk in. I shake my head and sit on his bed. He comes sits next to me.

"Keaton, what do you think Tyler and Bella were hiding from us at breakfast?" I ask, looking at him.

"I'm not sure." He sighs "I'll ask Tyler about it before we get to the Capitol." I look down at my feet.

"Is something wrong? You haven't really been yourself since the reapings."

"I'm fine….." I lie.

"Jessa, I know when somethings wrong. Your my sister, and you can talk to me."

"Ok, fine. I'm not ok! We are both going to die in less than a week! Well be dead, Keaton, _DEAD!_ I just wish this didn't happen…."

"Neither do I, trust me. I'd rather be home. But what's really bothering you? I know that's not it." Ugh, I wish Keaton couldn't read me as easily as he can. I can't keep anything from him.

"Fine, it's just…I wish Dad visited me during the goodbyes. I wish he cared more about us, and, now we're going to die without making amends."

"So, it's Dad that's been bothering you?"

"Yeah. It's stupid, but we work hard and he doesn't do _anything _for us. I wish he cared a bit more." We sit in silence for a while.

"I know how you feel, Dad's never really been there for either of us. Even when Mom was alive, he never paid attention to us. When Mom died, he blamed us, even though it wasn't our fault. He is still grieving, and I hated him for that. For ignoring us. But he still loves us, deep down."

"How do you know?"

"Cause the big brother always knows best." He smiles and I can't help but smile back.

"Thanks Keaton, I feel better, I guess." We hug and someone knocks on the door.

"We've arrived at the Capitol." Bella says from the other side of the door. Keaton and I look out the window in his bedroom, and see the trail pull up to the magnificent Capitol, the Capitol we've heard stories about. Well, at least we can die saying we've seen it. Don't we feel special.

* * *

**How I finished this in an hour, amazes me. I feel PROUD! I get a cookie now XD**

**Please review! I love you when you review! :D**

**Thanks!**


	5. The Chariots

The train pulls up in the station and I can instantly hear the screaming Capitol citizens.

_Why can't they just go away? _I think to myself as the train skids to a halt. More cameras, more roaring crowds, and when I truly believe I am about to shoot myself, they introduce me to three people that are going to make me pull the trigger.

"Hello Jessa Syan! Welcome to the Capitol!" A scary lady with light blue locks and dark skin tells me, as she begins to mess with my hair.

"Yes yes, welcome! I'm sure you're very excited!" A man with curly pink and purple hair says, as he gets a bath ready.

"As soon as we're done with ya, you're going to look ah-mazing!" An older woman with yellow hair says. I'm _sure _I will...

They wash all the dirt and shit off of my body, and then do my hair. They wash it about six times, using different shampoos and conditioners that I didn't even know existed. By the time they are done, my skin is shiny smooth and so is my hair. I wonder how Keaton's doing.

"Alright, now that you're glorious, Rahela will make you stunning!" The man with the pink hair tells me whilst the two women nod along with him. They all run out of the room and I'm left alone. I twiddle my thumbs until a girl, who I'm assuming is Rahela, walks in.

"Hello Jessa. How are you?" She asks in a soft voice. She is not what I expected from the Capitol. You can see tiny traces of the Capitol in her, but she looks only about 18, she's short, skinny, natural blonde hair with light blue highlights. She has a long sleeved blue shirt on, that's wavy. She has dark blue skinny jeans. She doesn't have any skin dye.

She looks almost normal.

"Hi." I respond, and for the first time since the reapings, not sarcastically. She takes the seat across from me.

"Alright, I'm going to cut to the chase because we don't have all day." She explains. I nod quickly as she continues.

"My Partner and I, who is Keaton's stylist, have been working hard on a Chariot costume. District Six is a bit tricky, since the industry is transportation and all, but we have an idea." Rahela smiles.

"What is it?" I gulp nervously because suddenly, all I can think about the few times District 6 tributes have shown up in their chariots in the most ridiculous costumes ever. She gets up and heads to a closet on the other side of the room.

"It'd be easier to show you than to explain it." She pulls out a hanger with my Chariot costume. She presses a button on the sleeve and I gasp.

"Woah…"

…

A few hours later, I am standing with Keaton in our matching costumes by our Chariot. Let's hope we are a hit with the Capitol citizens. We're going to need sponsors during the Games.

Rahela helps us onto the Chariot and the music begins. Then the chariot, pulled by two magnificent gray horses, takes off.

The Districts go, one by one. District's 1,2 and 4 look amazing, like always. As I watched them go by, I got surer and surer that our outfits would be worse, but that was before District 3 came out. The tributes are both fairly good looking from District 3, despite them being so young, but even that small hope has been ruined as the come out. They're completely naked except for a few thin wires snaking around here and there, boxes cover their faces in something that I am guessing is supposed to resemble a computer. You can hear the laughter the second the horses start galloping. As you may have figured, it doesn't help my nerves. My heart begins to pick up speed as the District 5 tributes take off and then, it's us. The light hits my face and blinds me for a moment.

Then, I see us. I see a reflection of Keaton and mine's costumes, and wow. We look pretty damn good.

We both have gray jumpsuits on. Wrapped around the costume, is a small train track. But when you hit a button on our right sleeve, the track lights up and aluminates the costume with beautiful colors. It's extraordinary.

People scream and cheer for Keaton and me. I smile, but don't really wave. I'm not excited to see them, but they're excited to see me. Die.

The chariots pull to a stop and we get off.

"That was amazing." Rahela says to Keaton and I. Keaton smiles and I just nod.

I hope that earned us enough sponsors to ensure one of us goes home. Alive.

* * *

**Woot woot! A chapter after 2.1 million years! :D**

**Sorry this one's short! I'll try to make the rest at least a thousand words.**

**Please review! It would be much appreciated! :D**


	6. Alliances Forming

Training begins today. This is where it gets intense. I'm gonna have _lots_ of fun.

I change into a jumpsuit that is laid out for me by an avox, and I head to the dining car for breakfast. I get to the corner, when I hear Tyler and Bella whispering, but it's loud enough so I can hear it from where I stand. Being, well, me, I stay quiet and listen.

"We need to tell them." Tyler whispers.

"Why? They'll be dead in a few days, why make them worry about it?" Bella retaliates. What are they talking about? And thanks for the support, Bella.

"It's their father, they have the right to know." Tyler says back. What about my father?

"We can't tell them. Jessa will get worked up and go hide, and Keaton, who knows what he'll do. We can't tell them, _yet. _I just don't want to worry them or make them upset, no matter how much they despise him." Why are they talking about my father? Screw that, why are they talking about _us?_ What _happened?_

I walk around the corner and cross my arms, staring at them.

"Good morning Jessa." Tyler pulls away from Bella. "You can serve yourself." He says, gesturing to the cart of food. But I just stand there and raise an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong Jessa?" Bella asks, reading my mind. Oh how did you know Bella? What gave it away?

"Yes, something is wrong!" I exclaim loudly. "You two have been keeping secrets from Keaton and I _the moment_ we came on to this train! Now, I'm the one dead in a few weeks, I have all the rights to know what is going on with my family or friends, ok? So, I'm only going to ask this once. What. Happened. With. My. Father?" They both look at each other, and Bella nods to Tyler.

"Jessa, please sit." He says sweetly and quietly.

"Fine, whatever. Just tell me what is with my father, and all these damn secrets!"

"Jessa, your father…he…he passed away." Tyler says so quietly it takes a minute to settle in.'

"Wha-what?" I say, more quietly, more calming. I can't register this. My father? Dead?

"I'm so sorry Jessa, we didn't know how to break the news to you and Keaton, and we didn't want to get you all worked up-"

"How?" I say, cutting him off.

"What?" Tyler asks, confused by my question.

"How did he die, my father." Tyler and Bella look at each other again, then back to me.

"Suicide. He didn't want to deal with the loss of you and Keaton. I'm truly sorry Jessa." Tyler reaches out to comfort me, but I pull away and get up. I stare at them for another second, before rushing off into my room and falling onto my bed.

I know I should hate my father, after all he's put Keaton and me through, but he's my father. My flesh and blood. Even though he never showed his love through emotions, he had to have love us, right? I know I still loved him, a bit at least. He was just depressed after mom died, and he's not to blame over that.

Tears don't fall. I've done enough crying, no more tears until I get into the Games. Theres a light knock on my door that awakes me from my trance. It's Bella.

"Jessa, we're heading down to the training room. You need to come down." I get up and leave my room, heading to the elevator, and avoiding Bella. I shouldn't blame her for his death, I just blame her for keeping it from us. It's not something you should keep from a kid.

We board the elevator, and I make no eye contact with anyone, not even Keaton, who's very confused at the silence. Keaton and I step off of the elevator, joining 22 other tributes.

Atala goes over the rules of training, but I tune out. I assume she's mostly directing the Careers, bloodthirsty creatures.

Atala lets us go and everyone breaks up. A few alliances begin forming, the obvious Careers, and a few district partners. I leave Keaton to go train alone, but I know we're allies. He's determined to make sure I make it home alive.

I head to the knife section, where many Careers are gathered already. I throw some knives, a few actually hitting the target, before I move on to the sword area. I slice a few dummies, but the sword isn't my thing. Neither is the bow, spear, or axe.

"Have you tried the dart gun?" A girl asks from behind me. She's the girl from 10.

"It might suit you." She says again, noticing my silence. We head over there, and sure enough, I hit every target.

"Thanks, uh…" I say, not remembering her name.

"Luna. And you're, Jessie?"

"Jessa." I correct her.

"Similar enough." She laughs, I don't laugh back though. She clears her throat.

"Would…would you and your brother like to form an alliance? My district partner ditched me." She looks over to the boy from 10, who's socializing with the tributes from 5 and 7.

"Um, I guess." I say, still not sure. My gut tells me to ally her, but I'm not sure how well Keaton's going to like the idea.

"Great! Thanks so much!" She squeals. I roll my eyes, but she doesn't see it.

I train a bit more with the dart gun, then move on to fire starting, tree climbing, which I'm good at, snare making, and berry identification. Then they inform us that day one of training is over.

Only two more days to go.

* * *

**HI! Zoe's tired! Incase anyone actually cares :/**

**What did you think of the chapter? Of the secret Bella and Tyler have been keeping? How about Luna? Let me know in reviews! **

**Also, if you're interested in making a cover photo for this story, send me a PM! Thanks! :D**


	7. Sibling Tension

I lay in bed, still wondering if my decision to ally with Luna was smart. I did eventually tell Keaton about it, I told him last night. He was silent after he knew. I don't think he likes Luna. I told him I'd make sure to kill her if she got suspicious, but he still didn't say much.

The sun comes up and Keaton knocks at my door, telling me to get ready for day two of training. Perks of the Hunger Games.

Breakfast moves quickly and before I have even began to collect my thoughts I'm standing in the midst of tributes. The two days of seeing my competition up close felt strange. It was almost like meeting a bunch of actors from a film, they looked different away from the cameras. But they weren't acting, and neither was I. Nobody wants to die.

In the corner, I spot Luna. She looks at me meaningfully as the trainer recites the rules and regulations of training. Even though she told us them yesterday.

"Where do you want to go first?" A female voice asks as the gathering scatters into the different stations. I turn to find Luna approaching me hesitantly, likes she thinks I may have changed my mind overnight.

"Your choice." I tell her and she relaxes. I can tell she'd lost sleep over me, wondering whether I'd pull through or not. She pulls me over to the snare station.

"Didn't we do this yesterday?" I ask as she kneels and begins fiddling with rope.

"Yeah, but I want to learn how to make traps for humans and animals." She smiles. "Trust me, it'll be helpful in the Games."

"Ok…while you do that I'll go train with a weapon or two." She eyes me suspiciously, maybe she thinks I'm telling the other tributes her strengths. That's make her an easy target in the arena.

"You left her?" I hear Keaton ask behind me. I thrust one more knife into the dummy and turn to face him.

"No, she just wants to work on traps and I want to work on weapons." I cross my arms across my chest defiantly.

"Oh, ok." He says quietly. He sounds resigned and almost disappointed as he joins me chucking knives at the defenceless dummies. They're us. We are prey, The Capitol are the predators. They tear us apart, and sure they won't _personally _be in the arena slicing us to pieces but the blood is on their hands. Most people just don't realize it.

"What do you have against Luna?" I ask him suddenly.

"Well….I just don't trust her. And to be honest, I'm just surprised you've never trusted anyone in your life! For years, people at school, the other workers in the factory, all you've ever done is shut them out! Now we're here, and all of a sudden you're playing best friends with a girl that will be dead in the next week, that's if she doesn't kill you first."

"Well, I'm not any different than I was before. I just figured that the more help we can get in the Games, the better. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No it's just…." He pauses. "You've been acting…." Keaton pauses, searching for the right word, "-different ever since dad died." My whole body freezes.

"Who told you about that?" I ask with no emotion.

"Tyler did last night. He told me to keep an eye on you." He stares at the floor, avoiding eye contact. I wonder idly what happened to our relationship. We had always been more than siblings, more like friends. Where were we now? Tangled up in a web of lies and secrets. Of course I know why. I know how too. I think it's time to pay my grateful thanks to the Games for ruining my family. No Dad, no Mom, and I have as good as lost a brother too.

"I don't need _anyone_ to keep an eye on me." I spat back.

"Making alliances with strangers that are probably plotting to kill you." He states, "Yeah, you're just fine aren't you?" He retaliates sarcastically, not raising his voice.

"If that's the way to survive, I'll take it! It's not like Luna is going to kill me. I'm taller, stronger, and less trusting than her. I only allied her so she could be a decoy. Trust me, she's dead as soon as she gets suspicious."

"I'm sure you have a game plan. But you know, Jessa, that's gonna get screwed up when she puts a knife in your back."

"You say it like I'd let her! She can't touch me! I'll have her the moment she-"

"The moment she, what? Kills you? It's a little late then, don't you think?!" He glowers, his voice does not get any louder but that doesn't stop it from getting angrier.

"Keaton, are you serious? She's harmless! She's like a ladybug!"

"Figures," He shrugs as he begins to back up, "I never liked ladybugs." I watch him take a few steps back, I know by now I must be catching flies I'm gaping so widely.

"Just a ladybug." I repeat in a daze, he would do this. He would make me choose. Him or her.

"Then squish her! I don't want her in an alliance with us. Let me know when you make your decision, because I'm not talking to you until then." My eyes trace his steps regretfully as he walks away from me. _Let the 73__rd__ Hunger Games begin, _I think bitterly because if it's got Keaton, it's going to swallow me.

_Of course you choose him!_ The voice in my head whispers. And that's it, right? Keaton over Luna. But I am hesitant. The decision should be snap, it should automatically be Keaton. Instead, I find myself unsure. The real question is how. How far would I go to win the Hunger Games?

* * *

**Drama with the Syans! What do you think will happen next? Tell me who's side you are on in the reviews, and a big shout out to Dynamite-Dreams for helping me write this! SHE IS AMAZING AND SHADOW AGREES! **

**Thanks for reading! :D Love y'all!**


	8. Training Scores

The last day of training. The last day to prepare for our private sessions. To be honest, I haven't really thought about what I'm going to show the Gamemakers. Been too caught up with Keaton and his issues with Luna. Jackass.

I told him I would break the alliance with Luna, because I need Keaton as an ally. He's big, strong, and well, my brother. But at the same time, Luna's powerless without me. She'd die in the bloodbath. As much as I don't want to admit it….I kind of consider her a sister.

I blame Keaton for all this damn stress.

On the last day, I just work on my dart shooting accuracy, to make sure I got it in the bag. Knowing me, I'll probably forget how a dart gun works, or even worse, how to breathe. I'll just drop dead in front of the Gamemakers from lack of oxygen.

I reckon that would get me a high score, actually.

The bell rings, catching everyone's attention. Two Capitol assistants appear at our sides, ushering us into a small waiting room. We are all clearly incapable on walking a few metres by ourselves. Each tribute is called up individually by District. Before I know it, they call up "Keaton Syan." He looks at me and nods. I nod back.

About 30 minutes later, they call my name.

"Jessa Syan." I gulp, stand, and walk towards the door. Good points? I remember how to walk. Bad points? I've forgotten how to do just about everything else.

"Good luck Jessa." Luna smiles. I try and give her a reassuring smile. The look she gives me tells me she's not convinced. But what do I have to lose? Well, my life I suppose but I figure this kind of strategic thinking is not the way forward. So I take a big breath and forge on through the open doors.

I walk in like I have confidence. I'm determined to show the Gamemakers that I've got the skills it takes to survive.

Weapons lay strewn across the room. Swords, knives, tridents; apparently they don't clean up after each tribute.

My eyes rake the room for my weapon. I immediately grab a medium sized dart gun, smirking as I lift it. Weapons already feel familiar in my hands, like they belong.

I wait until I have more than one Gamemaker watching me, then I begin. I start with some dolls, hitting them either in the neck, leg, or heart.

I move to small fake birds hanging from the ceiling. I shoot three of them down, using only 5 darts. Pretty impressive.

To finish off, I grab a bigger dart gun, adjust to the weight, and then run around, shooting moving mannequins.

"Good job Jessa, you are dismissed." A Gamemaker tells me. I nod, putting down the dart gun, and leaving the room.

With the adrenaline still coursing through my veins, my jumbled mind is only able to form one thought.

_Was that enough?_

…

I couldn't cut the tension in the room even if I had wanted to. We wait in a huddled mess across the luxurious Capitol couches, holding our breath. Not one pair of eyes moves from the TV screen. The pace of the world seems to have slowed down, allowing me to count every last erratic stutter of my heart.

The Capitol emblem lights up the TV screen, I grip the sides of the sofa so hard I'm worried a handful of stuffing will come out. Dramatic music rings into my ears as Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith introduce the show, exchanging mindless banter and meaningless pleasantries.

They look quite the pair, Caesar with his flame of red hair and Claudius with his dark trim suit and suede shoes. I think that was The Capitol's attempt at class.

The laughter and happiness seems to have subsided by the times the lights dim on the two presenters. They look into the camera sombrely, almost mocking me with the cards that hold our results.

"District 1," Caesar begins, running his fingers through the waves of red tendrils on his head. The serious look he wears doesn't match the circus clown paint that smothers his face.

"District 5," Claudius announces. I had looked away for barely two minutes and already the Career Districts had passed. I risk a glance at Keaton who is sitting, stern faced on a chair in the corner. He doesn't catch my gaze. Instead his eyes continue to bore into the television screen like it's his lifeline. I suppose in a way, it is.

"District 6!" The whole world freezes. It feels like someone has pressed 'pause' on the remote control, leaving me stranded with the nervousness that has begun to eat away at my insides. Silence covers the air like a winter blanket. It is only punctured by Claudius' voice, "Keaton Syan," I see my brothers face on screen, rotating around his score, it's a- "Seven!" Claudius finishes for me. I break into spontaneous applause. Keaton sighs unhappily, making it clear he is not satisfied with that score.

"Jessa Syan," Caesar sounds over the congratulations Bella and Tyler have offered Keaton. Everything else seems to cease to exist. There is only me, Caesar and the number that is about to tumble from his tomato lips, "8!"

The effect is immediate. It's like someone has popped the balloon full of my fear. I feel a smile tugging at my lips. I'd pulled a good score, not excellent enough to pull attention to myself, but not poor enough to be overlooked…I like it.

Well done's are thrown across the room for the scores Keaton and I's efforts have achieved. I only really listen for one more tribute's number.

Luna's face lights up the television screen, along with the number 5. I'm not surprised. I wasn't expecting much…no offence to her or anything.

I felt happy. An eight. Not too high, not too low. And for the first time since the reapings, I begin to imagine what I would look like with the victor's crown on my head. Jessa Syan, the girl who beat the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Hai zere! So um, not much to say. Oh yeah, THANKS DYNAMITE-DREAMS FOR FINISHING THIS :D What would I do without you? I'd die, that's what I'd do.**

**Please review and vote for the poll on my profile! Shadow says thanks! :D**


	9. Let the 73rd Hunger Games Begin!

At least I got a good night's sleep before the games, right?

Wrong.

I lie, open eyed in my luxurious Capitol bed trying to kid myself I'm lying on my mattress back in District 6. I try to remember every little detail of home. Especially how you can always hear the constant rush of the trains swooping past and the odd little noise the hovercrafts make when they whistle over our heads.

I try not to think too much about it though. After all, very soon I could have a hovercraft swooping down to me. It'll be when my lungs have heaved their last sigh and my heart has stuttered its last beat. A one way ticket to the grave.

_Morbid much, Jessa?_ I think to myself. Hey, at least I'm being honest.

I throw the silky, satin sheets off of me even though I'm shivering. My body may be cold but my mind is boiling, reeling with all the questions that I never seem to have an answer to.

My main problem is Keaton. Or, more specifically, _Luna_ and Keaton. My brain recoils at the sound of their names in a sentence together. It feels wrong somehow. It's like asking hell and heaven to cooperate. Angels and devils were never meant to work together, so why defy the laws of nature? _But which one is the devil, Jessa? _A tiny voice whispers in my head. The thing that worries me the most is that I don't have an answer.

Whatever the answer, the fact still remains that I haven't been completely honest with either of them. Keaton thinks I ditched Luna, and Luna thinks all three of us are allies. I know as soon as Keaton lays eyes on Luna after the Bloodbath—if she even makes it that far—he will kill her instantly. I have no doubts about that. But I don't want him to kill her. I don't want Luna to die.

But maybe Keaton is right. Maybe I _am_ being too sweet to her. There can only _be one_ winner, after all. Maybe it's better if she's gone. That's one less competitor to deal with, right?

But it's heartless just to _leave and kill _her. It's so horrible, so mean, so _'Capitol' _that it repulses me.

I don't know who I want to believe. My nice side, that seems to be making its debut recently or Keaton's serious side, which I've only seen a few times when I was little. He was only serious with Dad. Of course, we know how that turned out…

After a while, my thoughts seem to dull a little, lulling into a gentle rhythm, drifting me off into sleep, and I wake to my alarm clock buzzing loudly. I suddenly feel cold. The comfortable Capitol bed sheets no longer feel rich on my skin, but prickly and angry.

I guess the fact of dying in less than a day has sunk in. It's not a pleasant feeling.

I force myself out of the bed and down to the dining room.

Breakfast is a blur. Thankfully, no one else has showed up. Maybe if I eat fast enough, I can avoid Keaton completely before the Games. But I know I can't avoid him forever. Sooner or later I'll have to confront him.

Hopefully it's later.

I inhale pancake after pancake, in one last ditch effort to enjoy what the Capitol has to offer and wash them down with some orange juice.

Then, I head up to the roof.

The familiar sound of the hovercraft fills the air around me as the tributes load into the seats. I take a deep breath, and enter the hovercraft, sitting down next to the girl from 4 and the boy from 11.

Everyone is quiet. No one moves or acknowledges anyone else. Not even the arrogant careers are cocky enough to speak and break the tense silence.

By the time I've got off I feel even worse than before. My heart's fluttering so fast I swear everyone can hear it.

I'm escorted into a small room. I'm surprised to see the walls painted a dull grey, and the light to be just a plain spotlight. No fancy chandeliers or crazy wallpaper. In fact, the place is so boring I doubt it's going to be here for long. They probably plan on knocking it out after the games.

The bleak interior reflects my mood very well.

"Jessa," A female voice sounds from behind me. I spin round to find Rahela with her arms open wide.

I don't hesitate. I walk straight into her open arms. I need the comfort of another person. I don't care who. Just somebody who understands, somebody who thinks this is wrong, somebody that can say _'I'm sorry,' _and really mean it. And despite Rahela being from the Capitol, she provides it all. In that one moment we touch, I can tell what she thinks, I can feel her unspoken words.

"It'll be ok." She says quietly, trying to give me confidence.

Rahela says nothing else.

She just helps me change into my Games outfit. A tight, long sleeved blue shirt is matched with blue jacket. Rahela holds out a black jacket as I tie the shoelaces of the black tennis shoes.

"Listen, I don't know what the arena is going to be like" Rahela begins, "but I know you will make it far. Get something small from the Cornucopia, a backpack, a knife, anything. You're small, they'll overlook you. But don't get too overconfident. If they can kill you, they will. If there is another tribute who might present more of a treat to them, they'll kill them first." I nod, trying to absorb every bit of information I can.

After all, Rahela has been working here for years. She'll have monitored tributes, perhaps even noticed what traits the winners have.

"I believe in you Jessa." Her words give a little hope to cling onto. If Rahela knows a winner from a loser, maybe I'm a winner.

Then again, maybe she's said the same thing to every tribute she's ever had anything to do with. There's no way I'll ever know.

I smile at Rahela and give her one last hug.

Then, the glass door opens.

I take a deep breathe, and walk in the tube. The opening shuts, and the tube begins to rise. I close my eyes until it comes to a stop.

"Let the 73rd Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

**Hey guise! :D One more chapter until the Games begin! Yay!**

**More Luna and Keaton drama :/ Let me know what you think will happen in reviews!**

**Thanks to Dynamite-Dreams for finishing it! :D**

**Also, do you like the new cover photo? **

**Review! Thanks! :)**


	10. Pure Luck

The second my eyes open, I scan the arena. For a while, I think we are in water. But I realize soon enough, the arena is a huge glass, underwater castle. But the glass isn't 100% see through. It's more, translucent. You can only see outlines of objects.

_Oh this'll be great_ I think, scanning next my fellow tributes. Luna is two tributes to my left, and Keaton is five tributes to my right. I don't know what exactly their plans are, but I know exactly what my plan is. About 5 yards in front of me, is a small, black backpack. A small dart gun is sticking out of the middle zipper. _It's like it was made for me._ I smirk, looking for other things I could grab. I put a mental note on the water bottle a few feet away from me.

I have time to look for no more objects as the gong rings. My feet sprint to the back pack, not noticing anyone or anything but that backpack. I whip it over my shoulder, grab the water bottle, then dash down a corridor, making a sharp left. I don't hear footsteps, triggering all of the horrid ways I could picture both Keaton and Luna dying. I try to push past the thoughts, and focus on my feet.

More lefts, rights, turning, doors, before I eventually loose all my breath. I collapse down on the glass floor. I close my eyes for a second, before coming to my senses.

_Jessa, you're so damn vulnerable right now. Get up._ I use whatever remaining power left in my legs to push myself up to a standing position. I examine the contaminants of my bag. The small dart gun, which initially drew me to the bag. Five reusable poison darts. A pack of crackers. Plus the small water bottle I grabbed from the Cornucopia as well.

_Could've done a lot better, Jessa. _ I sigh, acknowledging the fact I also could've done a lot worse. I mean, I could be dead.

_Boom!_ The loud burst of a cannon makes my skin want to fly off. It's rather muffled, because of the water behind the glass, but still loud enough to wake a dead bear. I count the cannons.

Ten. Ten dead. A thought I've been trying to push away all day has finally weaseled into my brain. A thought no sister wants to hear.

_Was one of them Keaton? Luna?_ I don't know why I think about it so much. Morbid as it sounds, if Luna's gone now, there won't be any issues. She was a good friend, but friendship can only take you so far in these Games. Keaton's a fighter, I prefer him to still be alive. I know he wants me to win, there's no avoiding that. Between myself and him, he'd rather die than see me dead. I need him to survive, and he needs me.

_Hope one of them finds me soon._ I sigh. I finally let my eyes take in my surroundings. I'm in a small circular room with only one exit that leads to another hallway. My eyes take notice to something gray in the corner by a table. It looks like a vent. I slowly approach the vent. I kneel and attempt to take the vent cover off, but struggle with it. A deep voice speaks from behind me.

"Need help?" My immediate reaction is to pull my dart gun out of my bag, turn, and aim. The boy doesn't move.

"That's no way to treat a brother, is it Jessa?" The light hits Keaton's face right, to the point where my whole body becomes less tense, and relaxes.

"God dammit Keaton, don't do that." I say, unable to not giggle a little. He smiles, and leans down to remove the vent cover. The vent is big enough to fit me in there to sit, but not Keaton.

"I could probably lay down on my stomach in there, and face the opening so I'd be ready." He stands up. "Ladies first." I get down and crawl into the vent, getting far enough in while still being comfortable. I lay down on my side, and Keaton's feet get closer to my head. He closes the vent cover.

"How'd you find me?" I ask, as I move the backpack to act as a pillow.

He looks behind and chuckles. "Pure luck."

A cannon goes off, right before the Capitol Anthem plays for the beginning of the faces. I take a deep breath, wondering if I'll see a certain District Eleven girl's face up in the sky tonight.

* * *

**Look who isn't dead! It's me! Mommy! It's me!**

**So, summer vacation just started for me, meaning my time to write has increased greatly. I'll see how many people are still reading and reviewing this story, that'll tell me how much I should update. So review! Review lots!**

**Also, I just got a chihuahua! Dogs! Shadow is bigger than her. Literally. Bigger. It's cute.**

**Thanks for reading this ramble! **


End file.
